Closet Case Convention
by Twlight-Midnight
Summary: Curley could get anyone in bed, which includes most of the greasers in Tulsa. So when one of his conquests goes astray, he ends up falling in love, will the other return his affection or will the Curtis Gang protect baby Curtis from the big bad Curley.M/M
1. Chapter 1

Curley's POV

**Curley's POV**

What did Tim expect, all those times I've been in prison. Boys need their toys, but more that that were just a bunch of Horney men locked up in a 9 by 8 cell, for months at a time. SO did Tim really expect me to stay straight?

The funny part is that Tulsa has more closet gays then I could have imagined. See all I needed to do was go to Buck's and get a boy really drunk, and then fuck them senseless. Nine out of ten times I grabbed a closet case. But if the next morning he woke up and freaked…well then…oops… I grabbed a straight one. Most of the time though I just added by new toys name to a Long list of closet gays in Tulsa.

It was kind of funny in a way; I had slept with half the greasers in town, and found out some really fun facts.

Like did you know that the Curtis house is practically a gay closet convention, well expect Johnny and Ponyboy, the whole lot is gay. The other two I am still trying to figure out.

The funny part is, none of them is smart enough to realize the other is gay as well.

I did have to admit though they did put on a good show. Soda and Steve with their constant dating, Two-bit with his non stop flirting, Dally and Darry's whole loner thing, no one would expect them to be gay.

This leads me to my next conquest. Dallas made it pretty clear that if I tried anything I did on the other boys, on Johnny, he'll break my legs, my neck, and anything thing else on me. Although he never said anything about Ponyboy. But I had to be careful about how I played this. If Dallas saw me watching Ponyboy, I'd be getting a beating, and Ponyboy wouldn't leave his sight all night.

I slept with all the rest of the Curtis boys, and I figured it was only right if I finished the whole group. Hey, maybe Ponyboy felt left out.

SO the night went on and I kept watch, turning down many offers of free sex form previous conquests. When I saw Dally move upstairs with some broad (DENIAL) I made my move.

"Hey Ponyboy, Can I buy you a drink?"

**Ponyboy POV**

I was scared to be at Bucks especially since Johnny wasn't with me, but his parents kept him home tonight. Hopefully he wouldn't be beaten up to bad at home, one could only pray.

I don't know how I ended up here, Dally just talked me into it, actually it was more like he dragged me by my jacket into it, but that was the same thing in Dally's mind. Darry was going to kill me if he found out I was here, why did I come?

When Dally left with some broad that wasn't Sylvia, I guess she cheated on him again, and went upstairs I had no idea what to do. I kind of just stood there trying not to be noticed.

"Hey Ponyboy, Can I buy you a drink?" came a husky voice from behind me

I turned to see good old Curley standing behind me, and sighed with relief, at least I knew someone here.

"Huh…I don't think I should.

Hey Come on Man, live a little, one drink is not going to hurt"

I should say no, but I was here, and he was the only person who had talked to be all night.

"Well. Just one I guess."

There was this look in his eyes that I didn't like but before I could figure out what it was, he was dragging me through the crowd towards the makeshift bar of the night.

-ONE HOUR LATER-

Okay, I was an idiot. Somehow I had let Curley talk me into several drinks and soon enough walking was just out of the question. This was my first time being drunk but somehow I felt really happy.

The next thing I remember is Curley helping me up the stairs.

"Cuuuurelly, your funny you know that."

"And you scrunch your nose like a rabbit … roof roof"

"Woah, you defiantly have had way too much to drink".

**Curley's POV**

I was actually beginning to feel bad about this. Ponyboy was always good to me; maybe I was going too far this time.

Urgh why did the kid have too look so damn cute.

Okay, that's it I am taking him back downstairs, and then home.

I turned to make my way back down, when Dally cam tumbling out of one of the rooms, with some broad.

When he turned and saw us the smirk left his face and was replaced by one of the scariest looks I had ever seen. I was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am bad really bad, I should have kept updating….please don't kidnap me and lock me in your basement with a typewriter….although that would be a great way to get things done. Kidding. **

**Okay this is a filler chapter..kind of....I think  
**

**And we continue – **

**Curley's POV**

I was actually beginning to feel bad about this. Ponyboy was always good to me; maybe I was going too far this time.

Urgh why did the kid have too look so damn cute.

Okay, that's it I am taking him back downstairs, and then home.

I turned to make my way back down the stairs, when Dally cam tumbling out of one of the rooms, with some broad.

When he turned and saw us the smirk left his face and was replaced by one of the scariest looks I had ever seen. I was dead.

"Shit, Okay, sorry about this Ponyboy were friends, but I want to see the sun rise tomorrow." With enough said I threw Ponyboy at Dally, and took of running. With the sounds of poor drunken Ponyboy, along with Dally cursing up a storm, coming from behind, Oh yeah, time to run.

"BYEEEE CURLEY, Hey Doggy……. Dolly…… DALLY, I don't feel so good".

**Dally's POV**

Stupid broad, as useless as the rest of them, maybe I should find Curley, that boy is bound to be around here, getting his own fair share.

I left the room with the bimbo passed out on the bed, and headed back toward the party, only to see that little shit Curley dragging a piss drunk Ponyboy toward the bedrooms.

Now of all the rotten things that little shit has done, this took the cake. I headed toward him, but stumbled back when Ponyboy went flying into my arms.

Did he just throw a drunk kid at me….......…he's dead.

"BYEEEE CURLEY, Hey Doggy……. Dolly…… DALLY, I don't feel so good".

I was about to chase the little punk down and beat him into the earth, when Ponyboy threw up…................all over me. Oh yeah, he's dead.

**An hour later**

"Come on Ponyboy, don't make me carry you into the house. I am not in the mood to carry you into that house."

"DALLAS WINSTON, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" came a shout from the porch.

Now there are few boys who could ever get away with talking to me like that, luckily for Darry, he was an exception.

Darry appeared by that car in two seconds flat…maybe he really is superman. Hey, he might look good in tights………………damnit focus.

"Dally, I told you not to take him drinking…

"Hey, Hey, It wasn't me this time…sorta. But that's not important, what's important is..

"Not important, what hell do you mean not important this aint even funny…

"Damnit Darry, I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU CURLEY TRIED TO SLEEP WITH YOUR BROTHER!"

"…………....Huh?"

"Curley got Ponyboy drunk, and was playing his spot the closet case game."

"His Spot the closet case game, ON MY LITTLE BROTHER. That little piece of shit, when I get a hold of him…

"Darry …. Do you have a superman cape?" came a whisper from the car.

"Excuse me" We both turned are heads toward Ponyboy

"He's really drunk" I say with a laugh, but stop when I see Darry's face

"I am not drunk Doggy, WAIT (Ponyboy shoots up and out of the car and onto the lawn, only to fall down onto it) are you superman's sidekick?"

_And with his final words said Ponyboy was gone to the world, passed out on the front of his lawn, with a fuming Darry standing above him. _

**10 HOURS LATER**

What did I do? God hates me? I think I am going to throw up again!

"Hey Ponyboy, you okay?"

I know its Soda right away from the hand that I feel stroking my back gently.

"I....the toilet...ugh.....blanket cold" is all I manage to get out before losing what's left in my stomach.

"Haha, the stupid kid's still drunk"

Ugh, I turn to the doorway to find Steve standing there grinning at me, while eating a baloney sandwhich.

Oh God...baloney!

I whip my head back to the toilet.

"Steve don't be so mean, and stop eating that around him."

"What? Not my fault the kid got himself drunk, and now needs a babysitter"

Soda must have shot him and warning look, because only secounds later I heard his footsteps heaing down the hall.

"So, what do you remember of last night Pony?" asked Soda

"Um, nothing really had a few drinks with Curley and then....well really...that's it? How did I even get home?"

"Oh, so you don't remember going upstairs?"

"huh? what are you talking about?

"Nothing, don't worry about it.", "I am just going to go get you some Advil."

With Soda gone now, I was trying to remember what happened to Curley last night, gee hope he got home safe......maybe I will go visit him, when I stopping hugging the toilet.


End file.
